


Past Lives

by CombatBaby (ellehumour)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Not Canon Compliant, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellehumour/pseuds/CombatBaby
Summary: "You mean I'm not the first human guy you've ever dated?" "Are we dating?" // An incomplete attempt to incorporate elements of the DCAU into the DCU Comics verse. References to the 90's Hawkworld/Hawkman comics and also Cosmic Odyssey. John Stewart and Shayera Thal are not people to whom happiness comes naturally, but they're trying. Rated mature for safety's sake, contains only the mildest of nudity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Katar/Shayera is kind of my jam as far as het pairings go, but here's the thing: John/Shayera was neat in Justice League and JLU - COMICS John/Shayera, however, would have been brilliant. I've had this idea in my brain for literally over a decade. Takes place sometime after the events of Hawkman 15-17 (er, that's the Johns/Morales Hawkman, with Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders) but before the events of the Rann-Thanagar War, which I generally like to pretend never happened. I figure Shayera and John crossed paths in Detroit at some point, hit it off, and here we are.

Here is a brief note at the end to fill the character limit! 


End file.
